


Keep quiet.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackouts, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Hearing Voices, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kurloz Makara smut fiction.  You are at a sleep over and find yourself in a cupboard with the Mime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series by popular demand. Next will be Mituna. Any suggestions, pop them in the comments.

Damn it.

Just as you were finally drifting off, you feel thirsty. It is not as if you haven't drunk enough soda tonight. You were sleeping over at Latula and Mituna's hive. Latula wanted some girl time and had invited you, Damara, and Porrim for a sleepover. Tonight was girls only despite Mituna's protests and attempts to ambush you all. In order to keep him quiet, he was in another room with Kankri and Kurloz. You had spent the evening eating pizza, playing games, and having makeovers. Damara had painted your fingernails and toenails in a shade she called "Whore red" and Porrim had plaited your hair and pinned it up. You look around the room you are sleeping in. All you can see of Latula is her feet. Porrim has her face and eye mask on and Damara.... well she is dry humping a pillow in her sleep. You really don't want to know what she is dreaming. You roll over in your sleeping bag and try to go back to sleep. Curses, now you are thirsty AND you have to pee? Typical. 

You tiptoe to what passes for a bathroom in the troll world and after relieving yourself, you wash your hands and look in the mirror. Your (f/c) hair is still up apart from a few strays which actually looks really nice. You are wearing rainbow shorts and a matching vest. Nearly everything you own has a rainbow theme. Your slippers are unicorns and super fluffy. You turn off the light and make your way down the hall to get some water. You did not want to turn the hallway light on because it would wake everyone up. You pass the room the boys are staying in and hear Mituna and Kankri snoring in unison. You stifle a giggle when sudden a hand appears over your mouth and you are pulled into a large cupboard filled with coats, games, and assorted broken skateboards.

A light switches on and stood in front of you is a makeup free and mostly naked Kurloz. In fact, if it wasn't for the stitches and messy hair, there would have been no way you would have recognized him without his trademark mime get up.

"Damn it Kurloz, I was about to seriously go ninja on you", you sign. You decide it is better to sign than talk in case you wake anyone. 

"I would have loved to have seen such a cute Lil' mama try", he signed back, smirking. "...and what the fuck are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"

"I was thirsty" you pout. "Ah, say no more Miracle gal", he reveals a bottle of grape soda and a straw in his hand. "I'll share if you stay and chill with this Motherfucker. A brother can't get his sleep on with all that noise going down". He grabs a couple of the coats and places them on the floor so you can both sit down. He opens the bottle, places a straw in and pushes the other end between his stitches. He passes the drink to you and you take a sip. You are very aware of how close to naked he is. The only thing covering his shame are some very tight skeleton briefs. You try to maintain eye contact. He puts an arm around you making you more aware of his naked flesh and signs with his other hand. 

"So....serious question Rainbow sis. Where have you been hiding this miraculous body of yours all this time?". You nearly spit out the soda. 

"Speaking of bodies," you sign, "Did the pyjama store run out of lean and tall?". He smiles a rather dark smile. 

"Nothing wrong with letting it all motherfucking hang out. I certainly wouldn't complain if you wanted to just wear those horned hoofbeasts". You raise an eyebrow at him. 

"How do you even get into underwear that tight?", you foolishly open the door on that one. 

"Well, you can start with a little kiss", he signs wiggling his eyebrows. Okay now it's just getting lewd. You feel a Horuss moment coming on as a tiny bead of sweat forms at your temple. Kurloz tilts his head sideways and reaches a hand to one of your plaits. "Cute. Real cute. You're a hot lil' motherfucker. Even the Messiahs couldn't make a miracle as motherfucking sexy". You freeze in sheer embarrassment. 

Kurloz has always been a flirt around you but it was mostly to piss off Cronus who carried a flush crush on you. You never thought for a minute he was ever serious. You always assumed he was holding out for Meulin. You had to admit, he did look hot without his make up and his body was lean but toned. You swallow hard and avert your gaze to the mirror on the inside door. The indigo blood pulls you into his lap. 

"You don't think so, Rainbow sis? Alrite.... I want to show you something then". He gently brings your chin to look back again in the mirror, his chest against your back as he looks over your shoulder into the glass. "Look at that beautiful Lil' mama. Look at those curves....that skin...those eyes...that sexy mouth... How is a motherfucking highblood like me supposed to sleep knowing that the finiest piece of ass he has ever seen is next door?". 

He presses his stitches behind your ear as his hands run up and down your sides. All the tiny hairs on your body prick up as electricity runs over your skin. He kisses your neck as his hands go under your vest, caressing your breasts. You close your eyes, half embarrassed and half dazed in bliss. Suddenly from nowhere you hear a voice tell you to open your eyes. It is not a voice you have ever heard before. Your eyes shoot open to find the eyes of the troll behind you glowing purple. 

"Now... that's better", the voice echoes through your head. "Gonna have to keep real quiet". With that, his left hand covers your mouth while his right goes into your shorts and starts to finger you. You hold his arm, praying to yourself that no one opens the door to find you getting finger fucked by the mime. You can see everything in the mirror... his movements, the expression of lust on his face, the glazed look in your own eyes. Your moans of pleasure are completely muffled by his hand. His fingers are moving as fast and as nimble as when he signs. You feel wave after wave hitting you as his smiles at his handy work, kissing your neck and breathing heavy into your ear. It is not long before you cum and it is a good job you can't open your mouth because the cry would have woken up the whole hive. He pulls his hands away and signs at you to get up. You stand and turn only see him remove his own briefs. He grins. "On your knees" his fingers say. You know exactly what he wants. 

You come face to face with his writhing cock which is already dripping and you start to take the tip in your mouth. It's cold, wet, and slightly sweet to taste. His eyes flash purple again as you hear his voice in your head encouraging you. "Fuuuuck your mouth is so warm. Don't stop Lil Mama, you are a natural". He watches your head bob up and down in the mirror as he runs his hands over the back of your hair. The fluid coming off him has certainly cured any thirst you had. You can feel him buckling under the pleasure when he pops your head off. "Get up and turn around", you hear in your head. As you turn, he removes your vest and pulls down your shorts. You lean your hands against the door frame as he enters you roughly. You nearly yelp but his hand returns over your mouth. "Bite down if you Motherfucking have to, I don't plan on being gentle", his eyes flicker as you lick your lips. His arm is around your waist as he starts bucking hard into you. "You have no fucking idea how long I have wanted to fuck your thinkpan out. Motherfuck, you are one tight little sis." His breathing is laboured as he has trouble stiffling his own moans through his stitches. You feel liquid running down your leg as your begin to see stars and you hear your name being cried over and over in your head. You feel dirty and yet so sexy. The pleasure is nearly too much and when you finally cum, you completely black out. You wake up in your sleeping bag. Your pyjamas are still on. 

"It was just a dream", you think to yourself. You look around. Porrim and Damara are still passed out. The door opens and Latula walks in wearing just a towel. 

"H3y b4b3, you'r3 4w4k3. L1st3n, 1f you w4nn4 us3 th3 show3r, you b3tt3r go now 'c4us3 you don't w4nn4 follow Tuna." she grins. A shower does sound nice. You grab some things and head to the abolution block. When there, you start to undress and think about your crazy dream. You decide the pizza is to blame and tell yourself to no longer allow yourself extra cheese when a flash of something in the mirror catches your eye. On your bare stomach, something in written in purple ink.

"Property of Kurloz".


End file.
